Just Dance
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Harry Potter nunca gostou de dançar. - Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - EWE - PWP


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio**: Projeto Na Cama com o Pinhão II do fórum 6v

**Ship**: Draco Mafoy/Harry Potter

**Capa**: link no meu perfil

**Sinopse**: Harry Potter nunca gostou de dançar.

**Spoiller**: 7

**Beta**: no one

**Finalização**: 06 de novembro de 2011

**Quantidade de capítulos**: 01

**Just dance**

Harry Potter nunca gostou de dançar.

Sua primeira experiência com dança, no quarto ano do colégio, não foi lá das mais felizes. Ele não queria dançar, preferia enfrentar outro dragão a escolher um par, e simplesmente não sabia onde colocar os pés. Ou as mãos. E seria uma gentileza se o chão o engolisse disfarçadamente para não ter que suportar todas aquelas pessoas o observando de novo.

Foi sua única dança, até aquele momento.

- Vamos, Harry!

O moreno espiou o loiro em roupas de gala aos pés da cama, se virou com um gemido sofrido e cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro.

- É só um baile! - Draco tentou convencê-lo com o argumento mais inválido de todos.

- Exato! É um BAILE! Sabe por que as pessoas vão a bailes?

- Para dançar e se divertir? - o loiro perguntou, confuso.

- Para _dançar_ e tirar fotos constrangedoras dos outros dançando!

Draco deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo com desânimo. De certa forma, já esperava por aquilo. Harry nunca compareceu a nenhuma formalidade no ministério, não ficava em festas de casamento ou qualquer outra festa, e música era algo que estava no plano de fundo de sua vida, nada mais. Draco já passara pela situação de vê-lo sentado bebendo no fundo de um salão antes de se casarem, mas esperava que isso mudasse quando Harry soubesse que tinha um par, alguém que não o insultaria ou o abandonaria sozinho no meio do salão por não saber dançar.

Se sentou à beirada da cama, passando os dedos entre os fios negros e ganhou um olhar em verde que parecia quase feliz ao pensar que havia desistido.

- Vamos, Harry. Eu te guio. Vamos nos divertir um pouco. São só meus amigos idiotas bêbados, ninguém vai tirar fotos de você. - Harry fez um som esganiçado que mostrava o quanto ele sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Por mais que tentassem se esconder, o jornal do dia seguinte _sempre_ tinha fotos deles - Você sabe que eu não me importo, não é?

Harry se virou na cama, brincando com um dos botões de prata de suas vestes. Ele parecia triste como quem sabe que a noite não vai terminar bem de uma forma ou de outra. Draco já estava vestido, se não fossem à maldita festa, ele ficaria mal-humorado, sentado na sala bebericando qualquer coisa a noite inteira. Se fosse, Harry ficaria sentado no fundo do salão mal-humorado bebericando alguma coisa a noite inteira. Mas não se sentia bem negando o direito de Draco se divertir, e sabia que dizer para ele ir sozinho não era uma opção, da última vez haviam brigado seriamente começando assim.

- Tem uma dança que eu sei. - Harry comentou e um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios - Nós dançamos no escuro, em um lugar privado, de preferência, talvez de pé, talvez deitados, eu deixo você escolher. - ele baixou um pouco o tom de voz começando a desabotoar as vestes de Draco, o encarando com malícia - Posso rebolar para você, se você quiser.

Draco se abaixou, deixando os lábios roçarem nos de Harry em uma provocação, mas em seguida se levantou, se afastando.

- Eu não me arrumei todo só para você, Potter. Vamos. Eu te recompenso depois.

- Você me recompensa e eu vejo se vale a pena. - Harry o encarou da cama, falando em um sussurro, mordendo os lábios - Me ensine a dançar, Draco.

O loiro sorriu, olhando o moreno afastando as cobertas e revelando através da malha fina do pijama o quanto a ideia já o agradava. Era só uma festa, afinal de contas, eles podiam chegar um pouco atrasados.

Com um gesto de varinha, uma música suave pautada por um sax começou a tocar. O tom era provocante e a batida pautava os movimentos suaves do loiro conforme ele começou a desabotoar as vestes do ponto em que Harry havia parado. O moreno fez as luzes diminuírem com magia, acomodando-se contra os travesseiros como se buscasse a melhor opção para assistir ao espetáculo.

Draco o olhou e teve vontade de rir, mas se conteve, voltando a se concentrar no que fazia. A capa caiu ao chão, os botões de prata ressoando contra o piso de madeira, e ele se virou de costas para a cama, abrindo a camisa de uma vez e revelando aos poucos suas costas nuas. Se voltou, jogando a camisa para Harry, e já não havia diversão nos olhos verdes, eles eram pura luxúria.

Chutou os sapatos longe e subiu na cama, seus quadris balançando levemente no ritmo da música enquanto brincava de subir e descer o zíper da calça.

- Você está gostando disso? - perguntou com malícia. Sabia que ele estava. Era mais do que claro na expressão de Harry.

Mas não esperava que ele se ajoelhasse, engatinhando até onde ele estava, e começasse a acariciar suas pernas ainda vestidas, depositando beijos suaves sobre suas coxas e seu púbis, puxando o zíper para baixo com os dentes para em seguida ignorar o que ele revelava, indo passar a língua na linha de divisa entre o cós da calça e seu baixo ventre. A sensação o fez gemer baixo, entrelaçando os dedos entre os fios negros enquanto as mãos de Harry acariciavam suas pernas e quadris. Ele abriu o botão com os dentes e puxou sua calça até que caísse sobre o colchão somente para mordê-lo sobre a roupa de baixo.

- Harry... - Draco pediu, rouco, e sabia que havia perdido aquele jogo quando o moreno sorriu, puxando o resto de suas roupas para finalmente tomá-lo entre os lábios.

O loiro lutou para manter-se de pé sobre a cama enquanto o moreno o chupava, o acariciando com as mãos e o olhando fixamente enquanto o fazia. Aquilo estava indo rápido demais, e Harry estava só começando. Quando seu corpo estremeceu, Draco o empurrou pelos ombros, caindo de joelhos sobre o colchão e engatinhando sobre o seu corpo até poder beijá-lo. Harry ria em meio ao beijo, sabendo que conseguira uma vitória, mas ainda estavam longe de acabar.

Draco correu as mãos pelos lados de seu corpo, o despindo da calça do pijama, única peça de roupa que usava, e Harry a chutou para longe junto com o resto de suas roupas, entreabrindo as pernas e mexendo os quadris para buscar mais contato com o loiro, que gemeu em meio ao beijo, puxando o moreno pela cintura, incentivando o movimento.

- Vire. - Draco resmungou, já conduzindo o corpo de Harry até tê-lo de bruços sob o seu, e sorriu quando ganhou o primeiro som trêmulo que deixou a garganta do namorado quando mordeu seu pescoço. Beijou o chupou o local, conduzindo os lábios pela sua nuca e ombros até ter uma bela coleção de marcas na pele branca.

Harry respondia com suspiros e gemidos mais ou menos intensos, o conduzindo, enquanto seu quadril não parava de se atritar com o do loiro, que o segurava pela cintura o impedindo de conseguir o que queria. Sua mão correu pelo ventre de Harry, descendo em um carrinho por suas pernas e voltando para envolver seu membro, ao que o moreno virou a cabeça, puxando os fios loiros até conseguir beijá-lo, e Draco se deu por satisfeito.

Era hora de dançar.

Sussurrou o feitiço contra o ouvido de Harry, sentindo-o gemer e estremecer quando seu corpo foi magicamente lubrificado, e ele estava pronto para recebê-lo. Se posicionou melhor, voltando a segurá-lo pela cintura, e puxou o quadril de Harry contra o seu devagar, penetrando-o com cuidado, com a certeza de que não o machucaria, e foi o próprio Harry quem fez o segundo movimento, procurando por ele enquanto voltava a beijá-lo de forma trêmula.

Os corpos unidos pareciam suspensos sobre os lençóis, apoiados somente nos joelhos, inclinados, se movendo juntos em meio a sons indistintos. Draco cumpriu sua promessa quando disse que o conduziria, com uma mão segurava seus ombros, a outra mantinha seu quadril parado enquanto investia, os corpos colados de suor se moviam juntos, no mesmo ritmo, que já não necessariamente seguia o compasso da música de fundo, mas as juras perdidas entre gemidos e os pedidos entre sussurros. Harry estava certo, eram bons nisso, naquela dança particular, em seu próprio tempo, seu próprio modo. E quando a mão de Harry voltou a se estimular, Draco investiu com mais força, sabendo que chegariam juntos naquele mesmo compasso, ao mesmo prazer.

Os dois caíram abraçados sobre a cama, ofegando, e Draco se virou para não sufocar Harry. O moreno fez um ruído descontente e se voltou para se acomodar junto ao seu corpo.

- Você está tão manhoso hoje. - Draco comentou, acariciando a mão pousada sobre seu peito.

- Não gosto de festas. - Harry resmungou, beijando a pele clara do braço do outro.

- Eu sei. - Draco suspirou. Não iriam nessa, era fato, estava bom demais estarem ali para recomeçar a se vestir e se preparar para sair agora, chegariam tarde demais. Mas haveria outras e antes delas, pretendia dar muitas outras aulas de dança para o namorado.

Talvez algumas até na sala, com os dois vestidos, realmente tentando dançar. Talvez.

**FIM**


End file.
